Questioning the Past
by Green Rubber Ducky
Summary: Peter was a traitor, right? People have a tendancy to leave out the parts of stories they dont like, and over time, people forget what really happens, and those needing punished go on as though nothing happened.


Introduction  
  
"Do you, James Potter, solemnly swear you are up to no good?" Sirius Black asked gravely. The black haired boy nodded his head just as gravely.  
  
The first boy grinned. "Good."  
  
And that was it, simple as that, he had been a christened a marauder. Always and forever causing trouble and bring a smile to those who need it, and those who don't, and a prank to those who deserve it, or don't.  
  
If only everything in life was that easy. But it wasn't, and it isn't. Life isn't just throwing a dungbomb and changing hair color and bringing embarrassment to those who you despise just because you can. It's nothing of the sort. Life is hard, boring, and quite frankly, not worth it.  
  
That could be why the Marauder's had been the way they were. Maybe there was a reason that they were so cheerful in the worst of times. Maybe they were a heaven sent to those who lived in times of darkness.  
  
Or, maybe, it just some fluke, something that happened without warning, lord knows that Hogwarts, never in its many years, would be ready to take these four, heaven knows nothing would be the same without them, but maybe that's for the better, maybe for the worse, the world may never know.  
  
The world needed these four boys, and two girls. Perhaps it was the opposite, perhaps not. By the end of their time here, they each had their own legacies, all except for one, the one left forgotten, and not wrongfully so.  
  
This is the tale of six children, that would grow, learn and love together, but only at a price, one no one knew they had to pay until it was too late. Perhaps the worlds a better place for that as well.  
  
Chapter one: Thinking Back.  
  
"Class, settle down, settle down. We've got a lot to get through today!" Cassandra Smith called from where she was standing behind her desk in a dungeon classroom.  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling at the Hufflepuff fourth years she was currently teaching muggle studies. She tossed her graying brown hair over her shoulders and looked over her class critically.  
  
"Right, today we're starting on cooking! I've put you all in groups. No, don't groan, and don't give me that look Mr. Frank!" she said, smiling slightly. "I'll pass around the sheet, go to the kitchen station next to your name, please and thank you, now chop chop!" she smiled to herself again and watched as her students went to their various kitchen station, most delighted to find they were with friends.  
  
She went about teaching her class like she normally did, helping her students bake chocolate chip cookies, and then eat them after. Her day continued much in the same manor, until she got to her Slytherin 7th year class. It was very unusual to have a Slytherin in Muggle studies, but the new headmaster found it fit to make Muggle Studies a required class, which didn't sit well with most students of the green and silver house.  
  
This class, as usual was being snide, cruel, and refusing to do their work until threatened with point reduction. By the end of that class, she couldn't help but think how times had changed, and how despite that things had stayed the same.  
  
It was that class that put her over the edge, and that class that often brought her back to reality. She detested it, yet she needed it. It reminded her of the way things used to be, back in the good old days. But those were gone now, and she was close to the only survivor of those terrible days.  
  
Everything she knew, and loved had passed on, changed, or been destroyed. Hogwarts was all she had left, and it wasn't a comforting though, as it too was sure to go soon. Voldemort may be gone, but his legacy wasn't, and his followers still held true to their promises, and pledges to be his servants forever, and so they were.  
  
Her last class of the day, Ravenclaw second years, were a lovely bunch, and she enjoyed teaching their class. A girl, a bit small for her age, but very outspoken, walked up to her after the class had been dismissed, and asked her a question.  
  
"Where you a Ravenclaw too?" she asked, curiously. This question wouldn't have been a big deal to most, but to Professor Smith, it was a very big deal.  
  
"No, no dear, I can't say I was. You really should go down to dinner you know." she said, ushering the little girl out the door. This didn't put the girl off her question though.  
  
"Well then, what house were you?" she demanded, her outspoken traits showing through. The girl reminded her of someone; she just couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
She shrugged this off and sighed. It wouldn't hurt to tell her, she figured. "I was a Gryffindor." She said simply.  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "Did you know that Marauders?" she asked hopefully. "We've been talking about them in history, it's such an interesting topic, and how they saved the world and all. It would be so wicked to have a teacher that knew them!"  
  
"Yes, I knew them, but no more questions." She said, gently pushing the second year out the door.  
  
"But, Professor Smith, you probably know something that isn't in the history books! I really would love to hear all about them, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Cassandra Smith moved out of the door way, and told the girl to have a seat at one of the desks, while she herself sat in the one beside it. "If I were to tell you everything, we'd be here for ages. How about you just ask me a question, and ill answer, if I can, but not too many," she added as an after thought, wondering why on earth she was doing this.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Professor Smith!" the girl said happily. "What where they like? We're they nice?"  
  
Cassandra laughed. "Nice, I don't think that word would suit them well. Sure, they were nice enough to each other, but for the longest time, I can remember waking up every morning dreading what curse would be thrown at me when I walked down the stairs, and my poor cousin, he was their main target." She shook her head ruefully.  
  
"Oh," said the girl disappointedly. "If they were so mean, how did James and Lily potter get together?" she cocked her head to the side, this action reminded Cassandra of someone even more than before, and she still couldn't figure out whom.  
  
"That, my dear child, is a long story in it's self. Too long, to be exact, how about we save that for some other time. Now, Melissa, you should probably be reporting to dinner. I hear headmistress Hendrick has some thing important to announce."  
  
Cassandra Smith tossed her hair over her shoulders again and stared at the chalk board, at her writing telling the class what pages to read for homework, and in seeing that, it reminded her of a class much like the one she had just got done teaching.  
  
a/n: Alright, uh, this is my first fanfiction, I've written a lot of original stuff, so this is all kind of knew to me. I'd really appreciate it if you would review this and tell me what you think. 


End file.
